Beneath The Hylian Moon
by OnyxDispair
Summary: What happens when you take Tetra and Link from Wind Waker and shove them into Hyrule? Read and find out, loves!
1. Let's Do the Time Warp Agaaaaiiiin!

**A/N: I was reading fanfiction, when an idea struck, as they are wont to do. I hope you guys like it! Just so you guys know, Link, Tetra, Link and Zelda are all 16 in this fic. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Tetra stood on the crow's nest, inhaling the fresh sea air. Not a cloud in the sky, but there was a light breeze flowing across the waves. She peered down at the deck. Most of her crew was below deck. Tetra heard the light thump of boots on wood and turned around. Link was coming up to the crow's nest. Tetra went over to the ladder and helped him up.

"It's a beautiful day today," Tetra smiled at Link.

"It sure is," Link grinned back, then looked off into the distance, where a small purple cloud was traveling towards them at a very fast pace. "Or maybe it's not.." They watched as the cloud approached faster. It was not until the cloud had gotten within a few meters of the ship that they realized that it wasn't a cloud at all. It was some kind of creature with small beady eyes and a very large mouth, which it opened as it lunged at the crow's nest as fast as it could. There was no time for Tetra or Link to move as the large jaws closed around the mast five feet below the crow's nest. The next thing they knew, they were being dumped onto a large grassy field.

"Where are we?" Tetra looked around. To their right, there was a large, fenced building on a hill. To their left, there was a drawbridge that seemed to lead to a market.

"I don't know...Why don't we head over to the market and see if anyone knows?" They started walking over to the drawbridge. Before they got there, however, the sun set and the drawbridge was raised. Link watched, irritated, as it closed for the night. "Is it just me, or is today just not our day?"

Tetra sighed and sat down, leaning against one of the stone ramparts. "It's not our day," She said. Link sat down next to her.

"There's one good thing, I suppose. We've had a lot of practice sleeping outside. I'll take first watch," He put an arm around Tetra's shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Mmkay," Tetra snuggled into his chest and was soon asleep. Link petted her hair as he kept an eye out, but he, too was soon asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were both woken by the creaking of the drawbridge as it was lowered. They got up, stretching and trotted into the Market. Although it was early morning, the market buzzed with activity. There was a fountain in the center, and next to it, a young couple was dancing, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

"No..." Link said, looking shocked.

"What?" Tetra was confused.

"This...I think we're in Hyrule..."

"That's not possible! Hyrule's..."

"I know...but it matches a picture that I saw in a book once..."

"Well, if it is Hyrule, then shouldn't there be another Link and another Zelda around here somewhere?"

Link's eyes widened. "Do you think we should find them?"

Tetra looked around. "I don't think that'll be necessary..." She pointed over to an alley.

In the shadows stood two men. One looked a great deal like Link, but was taller and had an earring in each ear. The other one was shorter, and his face was covered by bandages. Blonde hair covered one of his red eyes. The one that resembled Link looked around, then grabbed the other's hand and dragged him towards the gate.

"Come on! We have to follow them!" Tetra whispered fiercely. Then she grabbed Link's hand and dragged him after them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and Shiek stood outside the gates. Link got out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. As he played the last note, he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw...Himself...being dragged by a peasant girl. He looked helplessly at Shiek, who looked back just as helplessly.

"Who are you?" Link asked, prodding his doppleganger with a gauntleted finger.

"I'm Link, The Hero Of Winds," Link replied, puffing out his chest.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Hero Of Winds? What's that?"

Link's chest deflated. "We're from the future. I'm assuming that you're Link, The Hero Of Time. Who are you?" Tetra asked Sheik.

"I happen to be Princess Zelda," She dropped her disguise.

"Huh...So am I. Call me Tetra, though." Tetra said. They looked over at the two Links. "How are we going to tell them apart?" Tetra asked.

"We could call them by their titles," Zelda looked over at them.

"Sounds good to me," Tetra said. "Where were you two going?"

"Lake Hylia. Wanna come?" The Hero Of Time said.

Tetra and The Hero Of Winds looked at each other. "Sure," The Hero Of Winds said.

"I doubt that Epona will be able to carry us all. We could go and see if Malon will let us borrow one of her horses," Zelda said.

"We've got our own method of transportation, but thanks anyway," Tetra replied.

Link got out his wind-summoning-baton-thing **(A/N: If anyone knows the name of this, I'd appreciate it if you told me!)** and summoned up a small whirlwind, then he and Tetra stepped onto it. Link and Zelda mounted Epona. The four of them rode to Lake Hylia, where Link and Zelda had bought a small cottage.

"I'm really sorry, but there are only two beds. Link and I usually share one, so if you're comfortable sharing with your Link..." Zelda trailed off.

"That's fine," Tetra said. "Beats sleeping out in front of the Market,"

The two females shared a knowing smile as the two males went off to catch some fish for dinner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Meh. Now that I'm done with this chapter, I need to go and update Two of Cups...I really want to put that off and just go play video games though...but I cannot neglect my duty as Writer.**


	2. Girl Talk and Fish Fights

**A/N: No half-assed excuses here! Move along, peeps, move along.**

**Disclamer: I don't own LoZ. I really wish I did though. Then I would have a bazillion fanboys drooling at my feet.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You and your Link aren't a couple, are you?" Zelda asked Tetra.

"Wh..What?" Tetra was caught completely off-guard.

"You and the Link from your time. You aren't a couple,"

"No, we aren't..." Tetra was unsure where this was heading.

"But you'd like to be," Zelda quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe...Why?" Tetra was suspicious.

"It's pretty obvious. The way that you look at him whenever he's around. And also, the way that you lose your balance whenever he's in deep concentration,"

Tetra blushed. "Yeah...I mean...Look at him! He's dead sexy! If he was interested in me, I'd..." She trailed off.

Zelda smirked. "You'd tie him to your bedposts and ride him like a stallion?" Tetra glared at her, trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"You do that," Tetra fluffed one of the pillows on the bed. "What about you and your Link? Are you a couple?"

Zelda grinned and held out her left hand. "Engaged to be married," She giggled gleefully.

Tetra looked at the silver claddagh ring. "Wow. Impressive. Lucky," Tetra pouted.

"Aw, don't worry! I'm sure that your Link will come to his senses eventually. Worst comes to worst, you can always drag him somewhere quiet and rape him!" The pair laughed. A few minutes later, the males came back, carrying fish.

"I think something happened when we were gone," Tetra's Link said to Zelda's Link.

"I think you're right," He replied. "What were you talking about?" He asked warily.

"Nothing that concerns you...very much," Tetra and Zelda snickered.

The males felt a distinct feeling of dread as the females sauntered closer. But this feeling of dread was quickly evaporated when they took the fish into the kitchen to have some more girly talk.

ooooooooooooooooo Later oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Tetra screamed. Both Links jumped up from where they were relaxing and rushed into the kitchen, expecting to see a knife wound or something of that sort. But they didn't. It turns out that Tetra and Zelda were 'sword fighting' with fish. Tetra had a small, cold, wet guppy down the back of her shirt and was trying to get it out. "I'm going to MURDER you for that!" The guppy fell to the floor with a small 'snak' sound. Then Tetra and Zelda noticed the boys. Zelda hopped off the chair that she had lept upon in her moment of triumph, then she and Tetra shooed them out of the kitchen and finished preparing dinner.

ooooooooooooooooooooo Much later oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, bedding arrangements. Link and I will sleep in this bed, and you two can either share the other bed, or one of you can sleep on the floor," Zelda said.

"Meh. Share," Tetra said indifferently. Link shrugged, also indifferently.

Zelda smirked at Tetra and winked. "Sweet dreams!" She sang at them.

Tetra rolled her eyes, and trotted over to claim a side of the bed.

The pair snuggled down into the soft sheets and were soon fast asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooo The Next morning ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link got up early, careful not to wake Tetra, to watch the sun rise. When he came back in, she had snuggled up with his pillow, and was making happy noises. Link resisted the urge to kiss her and went back outside to remove temptation.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short peeps! I've been busy slacking off.**


	3. More Girl Talk

**A/N:** **The story is still a bit pointless...but who says that it can't just be phl00ph?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to LoZ in any way. Except for a bit of fanart...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tetra woke up, groggily looking around to see where she was. Then she remembered, and realized that she was snuggling something that smelled suspiciously of Link. She looked down quickly and realized that it was just his pillow. She sighed in relief. No awkward moments to start the day. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then put her head in Link's pillow and inhaled deeply through her nose. She made a small happy sound in the back of her throat as she exhaled. Link smelled so good. Like a breeze fresh off the ocean: Salty and clean. Where was Link, anyway? Tetra got up out of bed, making sure that Zelda and her Link were still asleep. They were dead to the world, snuggling under the covers. Tetra tiptoed out the door, looking for Link. She didn't have to look very hard. He was leaning against a tree, looking out across the water blankly. Tetra walked up and sat beside him.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" He responded, cocking his head and smiling.

"Mmmm...Like a rock," Tetra smiled back. The conversation died there, and they sat looking across the water for what seemed like an eternity. Then Tetra got bored. "So Link, what do you think of all this?"

"It's pretty cool, especially meeting the Hero of Time!" Link grinned at her, his eyes seeming to light up.

Tetra smiled fondly at his childishness. He could be such a twit sometimes, but whenever he was, it only increased Tetra's adoration of him. Tetra toyed with the idea of pouncing on and kissing Link as he looked back across the water, a wistful expression on his face. She though better of it, and contented herself with leaning her head on his shoulder. They often sat like this when they were up in the crows nest back on Tetra's ship, so neither of them though much of it.

"Look at the lovebirds!" Zelda crowed as she and her Link walked out of the cottage. Tetra and Link blushed deeply and got up as fast as they could, edging away from each other slowly. Zelda snickered at them, giving Tetra an 'I told you so' look.

"We're not lovebirds!" Tetra defended quickly. _'But I'd like us to be...'_ "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, you and I are going to go and have some quality girl time with Malon," Zelda chirped cheerfully. "The boys are staying here and holding the fort down,"

"Okay..." Tetra wasn't really sure what to make of this 'girl time', having spent the majority of her life around guys, but she decided that it couldn't hurt that much. Boy, was she wrong...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OW! You did it again!" Tears welled up in Tetra's eyes as her hands flew to her injured scalp.

"Sorry! But your hair is like a rat's nest! Either put up with the pain or I'll go get the scissors!" Malon threatened playfully, waving her hairbrush at Tetra. She ran the brush through her hair again.

Tetra hummed in pain and pinched her arm as hard as she could, trying to take her mind off of the pain the hairbrush was causing her. "Almost done..." Malon had been working on her hair for the past half hour, trying to get all the snarls and tangles out. Ten painful minutes passed. "There!" Malon handed Tetra a mirror.

"Wow..." Tetra ran her fingers through her hair, amazed at how de-tangled it was.

"Now I'm getting the scissors," Malon said.

"But I put up with the pain!" Tetra squeaked.

"Yes, but you need to trim your hair. I'll just take this much off," Malon held up her fingers about an inch and a half apart.

"Okay..." Tetra brought her knees up to her chest.

"Don't worry. After this, we can have a nice long girl talk. I'll even braid your hair," Zelda grinned from her perch on Malon's bed. Malon returned with the scissors and started trimming.

After twenty minutes, Tetras hair was trimmed to just below her shoulder-blades. By that time, the sky was starting to turn dark.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to Lake Hylia?" Tetra asked.

"Nah. Link knows that I've been in desperate need of some quality time with Malon, so he'll know that we're staying over," Zelda said.

"But what about my Link?" Tetra asked.

"Tetra...Do you want to spend another night lying next to him, knowing that you can't have him?"

"No...but--"

"My point exactly. Besides, we're going to have a blast tonight. We shall put all thoughts of our men-folk out of our minds, except when we are swapping must-know information about them, such as how good they are at kissing and such things," Zelda decreed playfully. Malon grinned.

"This kind of night requires a special kind of refreshment..." Malon walked to the door.

Zelda perked up. "You don't mean..."

"Ah, but I do..." Malon hurried downstairs. She returned in a few minutes with three largish cartons of Lon Lon Ice Cream(Deku Nut and Magic Bean flavored) and three spoons. She handed a carton and a spoon to Zelda and Tetra. Then she settled down on a blanket and grinned.

"So Zelda...You never told me about how good a kisser Link is..." She poked Zelda in the side with a toe.

Zelda finished the bite of ice cream with a smirk. "He's _fabulous_! Especially when we're sitting in front of the fire, cuddling, and he just kisses me out of nowhere..." She trailed off dreamily, a smile on her face.

"What about _your_ Link, Tetra?"

Tetra blushed. "We've never really kissed...But there was this one time when he was washed overboard and I had to give him mouth to mouth..." The other girls giggled giddily.

"So?" They coaxed her eagerly.

"It was...nice, I guess,"

"You _guess_?" They said in unison.

"It was just mouth to mouth...I was a bit preoccupied with making sure he wasn't dead..."

"The only difference between mouth to mouth and kissing is the fact that one of the lip-lockers is unconscious...or just pretending to be..." Malon said.

"Are you saying that Link would pretend to be unconscious just to get a kiss?"

"Noo...Just suggesting it," Malon smirked and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Well...He did come to pretty quick..." Tetra mused.

"So what else has happened between you two?" It was Tetra's turn to be poked by Malon's toe.

"There was this one time..." Tetra lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I accidentally walked in on Link when he had just gotten out of the shower..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: JEEZE!! I've been working on this chapter for DAYS! I'm SO SORRY it's taken so long! My muse finally got off of her fat ass and started working! Sorry for the wait!**


	4. Livia

**A/N: I hate this story.**

**Disclaimer: You know the routine.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what do you think the girls are doing now?" Asked the Hero of Winds, laying back in the grass and looking up at the stars.

"They're probably eating some home-made ice cream and talking about us behind our backs," The Hero of Time stated, roasting a fish over the small campfire he had made.

"Talking about us how?" The Hero of Winds sat up and looked at his companion warily.

"Oh, you know. How good we are at kissing, cute stuff that we've said to them...The usual stuff," Link frowned as the fish slipped off the stick and into the fire, effectively putting it out.

"How good we are at...?" Link's eyes widened as he trailed off. "_Why?!?_" He asked after a long pause.

Link looked over at him. "Because they're _girls_." He rolled his eyes and proceeded to cook his fish over a lit arrow.

The Hero of Winds frowned and pondered this. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was grateful that he hadn't kissed Tetra at all. Then he remembered the time he had been washed overboard, and Tetra had had to give him mouth to mouth. He had woken up a few moments after she started, and waited for about a minute before pretending to come to. And then there was that time that she had walked in on him right after he had gotten out of the shower. He blushed crimson and hid his face in his hands. He groaned quietly in embarrassment.

The Hero of Time looked up from his now-cooked fish. "What?" He asked flatly.

"I was just thinking about the past..." Link said. "I have realized, that I am thoroughly screwed,"

"She walked in on you right after you got out of the shower?"

Link sat bolt upright. "H-How did you know that?!?"

"So I was right? Cool..."

Link glared at the Hero of Time. "I hate you,"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Far away, in the Desert Colossus, a lone figure, clad in a black hooded cloak, made its way across the dunes. It looked around warily, making sure it wasn't followed. Then it walked forward three paces and fell into a hole. After it had regained its bearings, it walked forward, where two guards stood. The figure pulled off its hood.

"Welcome back, Livia. We hope your mission was successful?" one of the guards spoke.

"It went excellently. Send Menes into my room in exactly three minutes," Livia sounded bored. She glanced at the guard with her cold green eyes. "And if you don't send me Menes this time, I'll see to it that you're tortured, got it?"

The guard gulped. "Yes, ma'am,"

"Good," Livia smirked cruelly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So you have Maggie to thank for this one. Had she not said that she liked this story, I probably would have forgotten about it. I hope you liked it, and I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!! FORGIVE ME!! Here! Have some cookies! --flings Link-shaped cookies at crowd--**


End file.
